Edge of Madness
by Carolusrex
Summary: The Imperial Champions of the guild "Edge of Madness" embark on a crazy series of adventures that are never predictable and always amusing. Will be written as a series of short stories.


Very, very, very recently in a well-known part of the galaxy on the planet Dromuund Kaas, there was a guild of Sith, Imperials and Mercernaries banded under the name of Edge of Madness. The leaders of that guild were Empress Asmodina, Grand Moff Areace and Dark Council Member Eucharia. These three powerful women had been through much together, and had even been enemies at times. But the friendship they had created could not be denied, but sometimes, they just drove each other a little crazy. So with this in mind, they created their guild and filled it with all members from the Empire's planets. This is their story….

X X X

Grand Moff Areace entered her private office on the second floor of the Stronghold of Edge of Madness. She was alone for the moment, a happy respite that was usually shattered by the numerous troublemakers within the Guild. Brendyl especially, shooting out flames from her wrist mounted flame throwers was her idea of a good time. Areace barely acknowledged her Dark Honor Guards as she walked past and into the room that she had personally decorated. The fireplace from Life Day was burning hot as she entered the room, walking on the Imperial Dignitary rug with its red and gold trim. Her desk was brought in from a Sith Temple and had a few relics on top of it. She only wanted the best. Her walls were decorated with painting from Imperial victories and planets that she had visited in her travels. So many memories rushed through her mind. Some good, others as bad as the time she had to deal with the Emperor from the Jung Ma galaxy. Emperor Uzone.

She sat behind her desk and sighed, his voice sometimes still invaded her head. Bow before your Emperor!

Areace shivered at the memory and then laughed. That man had been unbearable at times. Then she looked at her memory and saw some old pictures of friends and events they had been through. Eucharia, Asmodina, Aphrodyte, Azrin, Rieven, Uzone, Lukyen, Drakonl and many others. From weddings to numerous parties and even Goddess ceremonies, there had been good times and bad.

Just then there was a beep from her left arm rest that tore her away from her melancholic memories. It was from Drakonl. A powerful Sith Juggernaut who caused a mix of feelings to rise up in her. He had been a great friend at times, and others she had wanted to vent him out to space.

{Hey! How's it going?} He asked.

Areace had just returned from Datacron hunting, and she was tired, but she was curious. Drakonl had once been her leading member of the Dark Council when she had reigned as Empress. But after they had grown to disagree with each other he had left, taking others with him. She was furious with him, but not much came from it and Drakonl had created a guild called Sith Millenial. Her spies had reported that he left on another one of his military campaigns and had left his guild to another Sith who had left her service. The guild was now dormant and Drakonl no longer led it. Either way, she had worked hard to rebuild her own and had deep mixed feelings about him.

{Good.} Was all she replied.

{Just good? I guess that's better than bad.} He responded sarcastically. He could be a smartass at times. It got him in trouble at times. But he was also honest, and had good advice.

{Datacron hunting right now.} Areace responded back. She was curious as to what he wanted but didn't ask.

{Oh that's cool! I thought you had them all?} Before she responded her arcmchair beeped again. Never a moment of silence. It was messages from Eucharia and Asmodina. After a moments conversation she mentioned that she had spoken with Drakonl. Asmodina had responded that she had been in touch with him and that he was wandering from guild to guild. After another moment they decided to invite him back, they would keep him as an Acolyte to prevent any issues. But he was a strong Sith and they had known each other for awhile, so after a few moments more of discussion Areace sent out an email saying that they would like to have him back if he was interested. Areace then went back to datacron hunting.

A few hours passed and then she received her reply from her wrist monitor while she was enroute to her next planet.

{Beam me up Scotty.} Drakonl referenced an old movie. Areace rolled her eyes and then smiled to herself.

{Welcome back Drakonl!} She typed in. Then accepted him back into Edge of Madness.

This is a fanfiction of the guild I am in for Star Wars the Old Republic. Most of it is based off of my own interactions with players in the guild so it will unfortunately be a bit one-sided. But I will do my best to keep it even.


End file.
